


Варианты

by CommanderShally



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), star trek kelvin timeline
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/F, Post-Star Trek Beyond, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 05:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10182047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: Ухура не может вспомнить, желала ли она когда-нибудь женщину… но точно уверена, что хочет сейчас.





	

**Author's Note:**

> пост!Бейонд, АU к некоторым реалиям Кельвин Таймлайна. При написании вдохновлялась серией "Амок Тайм", хотя в итоге получился не ТОС :З «T'sai» - "леди" на вулканском.

Ухура думает, что нехорошо вот так стоять и пялиться на малознакомую инопланетянку, но она ничего не может с собой поделать. Вокруг туда-сюда снуют гости, периодически слышится смех офицеров Звездного Флота, и, кажется, все так заняты едой и разговорами, что никто не обратит внимание на то как Ухура застыла на месте и уже две минуты не моргает.  
  
Однако ее замечают.  
  
— Почему вы так на меня смотрите? — Ухура встречается взглядом с объектом своего интереса и мгновенно теряется — сначала от того, что ее обнаружили, а затем от того, что не может совладать с собой. Это само по себе не так часто с ней происходит.  
Все-таки разговоры — это дело ее жизни.  
  
— Прошу прощения, если… — она не успевает закончить фразу. Рядом с ней словно из-под земли возникает Спок, непривычный во всей этой традиционной вулканской одежде, и произносит:  
  
— Ниота, ты уже познакомилась с Т’Принг? — Ухура даже открывает рот, чтобы сказать все как есть, но Т’Принг — «объект ее интереса» — заговаривает раньше.  
  
— Спок, мы еще не начали полноценного общения, чтобы представиться друг другу, — на лице Т'Принг ни оттенка, ни даже полутени эмоции, как это обычно бывает у Спока. Если она и чувствует, то умеет прятать это так глубоко, что наблюдательности Ухуры уже не хватает.  
  
— Тогда позвольте мне, — предлагает Спок и, не дожидаясь ответа, переходит от слов к делу: — Т'Принг, это лейтенант Ниота Ухура с «Энтерпрайз», мой хороший друг. Ниота, это Т'Принг, моя невеста.  
  
Наверно, Ухуре кажется, что в этот момент все присутствующие в зале одновременно замолкают и слово «невеста» звучит громче обычного. Воображение действительно играет с ней злую шутку — никто не оборачивается на них, все слишком увлечены очередным захватывающим рассказом капитана Кирка.  
  
А может, просто бокал вулканского портвейна ударяет Ухуре в голову.  
  
— Очень приятно, — Ухура улыбается и надеется получить какой-то ответный жест — хотя бы кивок. Но вместо этого Т'Принг выдает сухое «рада была познакомиться» и под каким-то банальным предлогом покидает ее и Спока. Ухуре ничего не остается как проследить за ней взглядом — она все еще не может поверить, что Т'Принг настоящая, а не плод ее воображения.  
  
— Спок, а Джим знает, что у тебя есть невеста? — спрашивает Ухура. По лицу Спока видно, что он, скорее всего, не особо распространяется об этом факте. До сегодняшнего дня. Махнув на него рукой, Ухура вздыхает и тоже уходит.  
  
Ей нужно подышать.  
  
Она умудряется проскользнуть на балкон — вид открывается просто невероятный, пусть и несколько однообразный. Красные пески Нового Вулкана, потонувшие в лучах заходящего солнца, — идеальный вечер, когда воздух в пустыне уже не горит в легких, а приносит прохладу.  
  
В голове тысячи возможных вариантов ответа на самый первый вопрос Т'Принг — они лениво перекатываются среди других всплывающих благодаря алкоголю мыслей, окончательно запутав Ухуру. Она думает, что все еще не выбрала, какой из них наиболее подходящий. Ну, или самый правдивый. Не будет же она, как подросток, признаваться, что впервые в жизни была ошеломлена внешностью другой девушки. Даже потеряла дар речи и вообще забыла, где находится. Даже в мыслях это звучит глупо.  
  
— Могу я получить ответ на мой вопрос, лейтенант Ниота Ухура с «Энтерпрайз»? — Т'Принг оказывается позади. Наверно, это свойство всех вулканцев — внезапно появляться из ниоткуда. Ухура поворачивается, и теперь у нее есть прекрасная возможность разглядеть Т'Принг в полный рост.  
  
Лицо Т'Принг все еще выглядит, как идеальная маска: во взгляде ни единой эмоции, словно даже губы никогда не двигались и звук ее голоса транслируется Ухуре прямо в разум. Поза, осанка, даже то, как она держит руки и как стелятся полы ее платья по полу — все говорит о том, насколько Т'Принг вулканка.  
  
А может, Ухура просто слишком много размышляет?  
  
И во всем этом каменном постоянстве Т'Принг есть какая-то сверхъестественная красота — кружит голову похлеще портвейна, и сердце уносится в пятки. Последний раз подобное Ухура испытывала во время тренировочных полетов на шаттлах вокруг Юпитера. Но даже необузданная природа газового гиганта не вызывает у нее такого отклика, как красота Т'Принг.  
  
— А я как раз пыталась понять, что же мне вам ответить, — Ухура думает, что честность это, наверно, самая недооцененная валюта, но именно сейчас хочется говорить правду.  
  
— Были варианты? — спрашивает Т'Принг, и кончик ее левой брови дергается, выдавая заинтересованность… ну, кажется, что это она. Ухура едва сдерживается от того, чтобы улыбнуться, когда замечает это. А потом осознает, что так и не сдержалась.  
  
— Много, — Ухура решает, что немного ожидания никому еще не навредили, и начинает плести вокруг истины кружево из недомолвок — о том, что еще немного и ее сорвет в флирт, она предпочитает не думать. — Я бы сказала, десятки.  
  
Бровь Т'Принг снова движется.  
  
Нетерпение? Любопытство? Что это?  
  
— Но все они сводились к одному знаменателю, — Ухура опирается на перила и смотрит на Т'Принг пристально, не скрывая любопытства к проявленным вулканкой эмоциям — даже если ей все это кажется.  
  
— К какому же? — Т'Принг делает шаг навстречу и уже не особо прячет свою заинтересованность в разговоре.  
  
Ухура вдруг понимает, что не готова сказать правду — по крайней мере не сейчас.  
  
— А вы правда невеста Спока? — она спрашивает об этом, прекрасно зная, какая последует реакция — Т'Принг снова леденеет, застывая лицом и телом, сливаясь с тенями, вместе со всем окружающим ее миром, покинутым лучами солнца.  
  
— А вы правда его хороший друг? — парирует Т’Принг.  
  
И ни одна из них не отвечает на вопрос другой. Т'Принг одаривает Ухуру ледяным взглядом — в нем так и читается «ох уж эти земные женщины». Ухура часто наблюдает его среди инопланетян.  
  
Слишком предсказуемо.  
  
Т'Принг уходит с балкона, оставляя Ухуру в одиночестве.  
  
Ухура смотрит ей вслед и удивляется тому, что разговаривать с двумя десятками вооруженными до зубов клингонами в заброшенной провинции Кроноса ей было не так страшно, как сейчас сказать о том, что у нее воздух из легких выбивает от красоты Т'Принг.  
  


  
О том, что находиться на Новом Вулкане сложно, Ухура понимает на следующее утро после банкета. Помимо этого есть еще несколько пунктов, которыми Ухура не гордится и считает, что если бы она была более сдержанной вчера, то сегодня как минимум не было бы так стыдно вспоминать.  
  
— Кажется, я наделала глупостей, — говорит она сама себе, встает с кровати и пытается сосредоточиться на том, где же находится ванная комната. Ухура жалеет, что не стала подниматься на корабль — просыпаться в собственной каюте гораздо комфортнее.  
  
Когда спустя полчаса она решается спуститься в холл гостиницы, в которой поселили офицеров Звездного Флота, до нее доносится очень громкий и эмоциональный разговор. Даже не разбирая слов, только по интонациям Ухура узнает голос капитана.  
  
Она надеется, что ей не придется за него краснеть. Ухура быстро подходит к столпившимся в центре холла людям и вулканцам.  
  
— Капитан, ваша реакция не обоснована, — именно на этих словах Спока Ухура оказывается достаточно близко, чтобы ей было видно все, что тут происходит.  
  
— То есть, ты забыл уточнить, что у тебя есть невеста, а необоснованно тут веду себя я?  
  
Ухура не верит своим ушам. Эти двое устраивают мелодраму посреди толпы вулканцев — да какая муха их укусила?  
  
— Ваш капитан ни в чем не виноват, — голос Т'Принг звучит справа. Ухура поворачивается и видит, что сегодня та одета гораздо более традиционно и сдержанно. Однако это никоим образом не делает ее менее невероятной в глазах Ухуры.  
  
— Он ведет себя так, будто опять надышался спор, — Ухура делает шаг вперед, она хочет вмешаться в разыгрываемую Кирком и Споком сцену, пока не стало еще хуже, но Т'Принг мешает ей, преграждая путь.  
  
— Вы только усугубите, — они примерно одного роста, но Ухуре кажется, что Т'Принг все время говорит с ней так, будто выше на целую голову. — Вы же спустились на завтрак?  
  
— Да, — Ухура делает себе мысленную заметку узнать, почему Т'Принг не хочет, чтобы кто-то влезал в разговор Кирка и Спока.  
Она думает, что Т'Принг в этом как-то заинтересована, если не более. — Составите мне компанию?  
  
Вопрос срывается с губ раньше, чем Ухура успевает как следует обдумать его. Сейчас, когда из неё выветрился весь алкоголь, она вспоминает вчерашний вечер и разговор с Т'Принг как что-то не очень приличное.  
  
Память беззаботно подливает масла в огонь, и Ухура вспоминает, что чуть не начала заигрывать с Т'Принг там, на балконе.  
  
Какой ужас…  
  
— С вами все в порядке? — спрашивает Т'Принг, когда они уже успевают пройти несколько шагов в сторону столовой. — Вы покраснели.  
  
— Не могу привыкнуть к жаре, — наверно, это самая глупая и популярная отговорка. Только при Ухуре ее произносило человек десять — чемпионом оказывается доктор МакКой, который выражает свое недовольство температурой воздуха чуть ли не каждые полчаса.  
  
— Очаровательно, — заключает Т'Принг, и некоторое время они больше ничего не говорят.  
  
Причина номер ноль, почему Ухура не любит, когда стоит тишина — если нет звуков, ей не с чем работать. Ее стихия — это постоянные голоса, шумы, вибрации, амплитуды и частоты. В молчании она чувствует себя, как рыба на суше — на «Энтерпрайз» это не так ощущается: ее всегда, в какой бы части корабля она ни оказалась, сопровождает гул двигателей.  
  
Посреди длинного каменного коридора, ведущего из одной части здания в другую, даже шаги звучат приглушенно и одежда шумит едва заметно, так что опираться приходится только на звук собственно сердцебиения.  
  
— Лейтенант Ухура, могу я задать вам личный вопрос? — спрашивает Т'Принг, когда они уже проходят половину пути.  
  
— Хорошо, — Ухура мысленно просит мироздание, чтобы разговор был не про вчерашний вечер.  
  
— Вы состояли в романтических отношениях со Споком. Как получилось, что вы расстались?  
  
Ухура замирает.  
  
А действительно, как так получилось-то?  
  
Т'Принг останавливается следом, разворачивается и снова выглядит так, словно сошла с какой-то невероятной галактической открытки — аскетичная архитектура и прекрасная вулканка в традиционной одежде.  
  
— Наверно, мы просто никогда на самом деле и не были вместе, — наконец делает вывод Ухура.  
  
— Поясните.  
  
Они продолжают движение, но теперь шаги становятся медленнее и оттого еще мягче и бесшумнее. Именно сейчас шорох ткани подола Т'Принг, словно прибой на скалистом берегу, не дает Ухуре снова провалиться в неприятную ей тишину. Холодное северное море посреди пустынной духоты.  
  
— Между нами никогда не было настоящих чувств, — Ухура надеется, что ей не придется объяснять и это, но, похоже, «настоящие чувства» — именно тот вид терминов, которые вулканцы предпочитают узнавать от других рас.  
  
Т'Принг даже не нужно просить ее, Ухура и так прекрасно видит, что ей стоит продолжить и уточнить все сказанное ранее.  
  
— Настоящие чувства лишены логики, — произносит она, и теперь останавливается Т'Принг. Ухура перестает идти и мысленно собирается с силами, готовясь к продолжению разговора.  
  
— Поясните, — сейчас в интонации Т'Принг проскальзывает требование почти ультимативное, даже немного капризное.  
  
— Я не могу объяснить вам это, если вы никогда не любили по-настоящему, — Ухура не сдерживается и пропускает в эти слова немного горечи и капельку сожаления. Просто потому, что ей хотелось бы, чтобы ее отношения со Споком стали теми самыми, настоящими. Чтобы были яркими и нелогичными, до краев наполненными эмоциями, чтобы можно было в них с головой… в общем, такими, как у Спока с Джимом…  
  
Ухура ловит себя на мысли, что завидует. А кто бы нет?  
  
— Чувства, не контролируемые логикой, разрушительны, — наконец отвечает Т'Принг.  
  
— Как стихия?  
  
— Как стихия.  
  
Казалось бы, на этом и стоит закончить разговор и уже дойти до столовой — Ухура жутко проголодалась и сейчас даже согласна на какой-нибудь вулканский суп необычного цвета.  
  
Но ей хочется оставить последнее слово за собой, прежде чем идти на завтрак. Ухура делает шаг к Т'Принг, между ними остается всего ничего, даже тянуться не нужно.  
  
— Стихия всегда несет новое начало, толчок к созиданию — с чувствами точно так же, — сказав это, Ухура сразу же разворачивается и продолжает путь до столовой.  
  
Она не знает, идет ли за ней сейчас Т'Принг или все так же стоит посреди невероятной красоты коридора — у нее шумит в ушах, и впервые Ухура думает, что виной этому не злосчастная духота пустыни.  
  


  
— И что ты будешь делать?  
  
— В смысле?  
  
— Перестань.  
  
— Что перестать?  
  
Ухура смотрит на сидящего перед ней капитана Кирка и приходит к выводу, что иногда он сущий ребенок.  
  
— Вы так и не поговорили?  
  
— Спок считает, что нет в происходящем ничего такого, что стоило бы обсуждать, — Джим складывает руки крест-накрест. Ухура уже разговаривала с МакКоем на предмет странного поведения капитана, но доктор лишь развел руками, сказав, что физиологически Джим абсолютно здоров.  
  
— Но ты ведь придерживаешься другого мнения? — терпение Ухуры уже на исходе. Кажется, еще немного и она просто схватит Джима за ухо и приведет в комнату Спока. И пока эти двое не поговорят, как взрослые люди, никого не выпустит оттуда.  
  
— Мои чувства, как оказалось, не считаются. Спок сказал, что все равно планировал уходить из Флота, так почему бы не сделать все свои дела сейчас, пока мы фактически без назначения и торчим тут лишь потому, что посол Сарек дернул за кое-какие ниточки и потребовал видеть сына.  
  
— Теперь я понимаю, почему доктор МакКой все время на тебя ворчит, — Ухура резко встает, дергает Джима за плечо. Тот нехотя поддается ей и, не особо сопротивляясь, следует за Ухурой.  
  
Когда дверь комнаты Спока открывается, Ухура видит за спиной коммандера Т'Принг.  
  
— Капитан? Лейтенант?  
  
— Коммандер, — Ухура кивает Споку, а затем, толкая Джима вперед, добавляет: — _T’sai_ Т'Принг, могу я попросить вас оставить этих двоих, чтобы они наконец-то поговорили?  
  
Т'Принг проходит мимо Джима и, поравнявшись с Ухурой, обращается к Споку:  
  
— Я полагаю, мы пришли к решению, которое устраивает нас обоих?  
  
— Да, — коротко отвечает Спок, и дверь его комнаты закрывается.  
  
За последние пару часов Ухура так устает слушать нытье Джима, что еще немного и пришлось бы спасаться нереплицированным алкоголем из личных запасов доктора МакКоя.  
  
— Вам уже доставили приглашение? — Т'Принг все еще здесь — мысленно напоминает себе Ухура.  
  
— Какое?  
  
— На свадьбу.  
  
Ухура думает, что что-то подобное слышала, но почему-то не придавала этому значения. Ей казалось, что и Спок, и Т'Принг не в восторге от перспективы пожениться.  
  
— А разве…  
  
— Эта церемония отличается от того, что вы привыкли наблюдать на Земле, но в стандарте нет более подходящего по смыслу слова, — кажется, Т'Принг специально перебивает, чтобы не услышать то, что ей не хочется.  
  
— А разве вы собираетесь выйти за Спока замуж? — но этот вопрос все равно звучит.  
  
— А у меня есть варианты? — сейчас Т'Принг смотрит на Ухуру таким взглядом, что внутри все переворачивается. Какая-то невероятная по силе обреченность и нежелание поддаваться, злость на старинные традиции, которые не несут ничего, кроме слепого следования ритуалам, неприемлемым спустя тысячи лет с момента их создания.  
  
И красота.  
  
Ухура точно знает, что сегодня она не пила ничего горячительного, а воздух в этой части гостиницы гораздо прохладнее, чем на улице, но это ее не спасает. Т'Принг выглядит завораживающе, хочется смотреть, не отводя глаз, не дышать, только бы не спугнуть этот момент, пронзительной и хрупкой...  
  
— Почему вы на меня так смотрите?  
  
Действительно, почему? Ухура много и часто моргает, смотрит в сторону, а когда снова поднимает взгляд на Т'Принг, понимает, что ничего не помогает.  
  
Она делает два шага и, обхватывая лицо Т'Принг ладонями, целует ее, едва касаясь губами, словно боится обжечься, ну или скорее прилипнуть, так как это происходит на холоде, а потом быстро уходит, не давая себе и секунды, чтобы понять, что же произошло.  
  


  
Наверно, очень странно выглядит, когда глава службы связи сидит на своем рабочем месте и ругается на клингонском — но так как со стороны на себя посмотреть Ухура никак не может, ей остается только предполагать.  
  
И вообще все сказанное Ухурой на самом деле вполне приличное, просто клингонский — такой язык, что на нем все что угодно звучит не очень ласково.  
  
К обеду Ухура решает, что больше никогда не спустится на поверхность Нового Вулкана. Хватит им и Джима Кирка.  
  
Зачем им еще и она, очарованная их соотечественницей — так они точно никогда не решат свои демографические проблемы.  
  
К ужину Ухуры уже нет на борту.  
  


  
Она думает, что надо найти Т'Принг и поговорить с ней. Извиниться, в конце концов. Пожелать ей счастья.  
  
Но стоит Ухуре спуститься на поверхность и запросить местоположение Т'Принг, как ей сообщают, что невеста Спока слишком занята сейчас и не может тратить время на общение с офицерами Звездного Флота.  
  
Ухура отправляется в бар гостиницы в надежде встретить там кого-нибудь, с кем можно было бы коллективно помолчать, но находит там капитана. Тот сидит и гипнотизирует бокал с чем-то пронзительно синим и газированным.  
  
— Капитан? — Ухура окликает его и, когда Джим поднимает голову, отмечает, что выглядит он еще хуже, чем раньше. Такое ощущение, будто его держали в плену, морили голодом и не давали спать. — Ты в порядке?  
  
— Боунс говорит, что я абсолютно здоров, — Джим улыбается и наконец-то пьет. — Но по мне ведь так не скажешь.  
  
— Нет, ты выглядишь не очень… бодро, — Ухура садится рядом и не знает, что и сказать. Рядом с Джимом ее проблемы сразу становятся такими незначительными.  
  
— Никто из докторов Звездного Флота не может понять, что со мной и почему иногда веду себя неподобающе. Они говорят, что это находится за гранью их понимания.  
  
Джим крутит в руках пустой бокал, и к общему не очень здоровому внешнему виду добавляется еще и отрешенность во взгляде.  
— Я бы сказал, что это все из-за Спока и его свадьбы, но даже мысль об этом звучит глупо.  
  
— Почему? — Ухура тоже чувствует себя немного виноватой. Если бы она не рассталась со Споком, то сейчас бы оказалась на месте Джима, и ему не пришлось бы все это переживать.  
  
— Он сказал мне, что это все формальность и после церемонии ничего не изменится, — Джим как-то грустно улыбается. — А когда ты затолкала меня в его комнату, чтобы поговорить, мы так ничего и не решили. Я не мог объяснять ему, что не так во всей этой ситуации — особенно когда его комната от пола до потолка пахнет Т'Принг. Мне кажется, мы так и не научились разговаривать… и вряд ли уже научимся.  
  
— Спок пригласил тебя на свадьбу, не так ли? — и, судя по едва заметному вздоху разочарования, Ухура угадывает. Она все еще думает, что это какой-то сложный вулканский розыгрыш: ну ведь не мог же отец Спока не знать о том, кто именно в сердце у его сына. Хотя…  
  
— Он даже не постеснялся мне лично вручить приглашение…  
  
Джим закрывает лицо руками, и в какой-то момент Ухуре кажется, что он сейчас заплачет. Она хлопает его по плечу и, не дожидаясь реакции, тихо уходит, думая о том, что, несмотря на вопрос Т'Принг, своего приглашения она так и не получила.  
  
Вернувшись в каюту, Ухура находит его прямо на кровати.  
  


  
Утром она узнает, что около трех часов ночи по местному времени доктор МакКой забрал капитана на корабль — и до сих пор держит в лазарете. Она пытается дозвониться до МакКоя, но тот отказывается комментировать происходящее, говорит, что с Джимом все в порядке.  
  
Солнце жарит, и в воздухе чувствуется навязчивый запах выжженной травы. Через какое-то время Ухура перестает ощущать его, и он даже начинает нравиться.  
  
Место, указанное в приглашении, пустует. Кроме Спока, прислонившегося к одной из высоких каменных колонн, тут больше никого нет. Он одет в парадную форму, и Ухура удивляется тому, как он не умер от жары. Сама она одета так же и чувствует себя так, будто еще немного и расплавится.  
  
— Спок, я пришла слишком рано? — она подходит к нему, надеясь, что хоть тень от колонны принесет ей чуточку облегчения.  
  
— Нет, Ниота, число приглашенных было весьма ограничено, — он смотрит куда-то вдаль, будто ждет кого-то. — Кроме тебя на церемонию были приглашены капитан Кирк и доктор МакКой.  
  
Ухура думает, спросить ли Спока о том, в курсе ли он, что Кирк в лазарете, и, судя по всему, не придет на свадьбу.  
  
— Если бы я заблаговременно решил все вопросы, касающиеся Т'Принг, то Джиму не пришлось бы переживать все это, — внезапно произносит Спок. Он выглядит виноватым. Что же такое случилось, и при чем тут Кирк?  
  
— Что именно? — Ухура надеется, что Спок не станет скрывать от нее важную информацию, особенно если это касается здоровья капитана. — Спок, в чем дело? Это как-то связано с его поведением в последнее время?  
  
Спок вроде бы готов сказать все, но с противоположной стороны круглой площадки из-за колонн появляются вулканцы. Ухура узнает их: Т'Принг, Т'Пау, отец Спока и близкие родственники. Ну и, естественно, несколько вулканцев, отвечающих за проведение церемонии.  
  
Спок выступает в центр площадки, и Т'Принг встает напротив него. Ухура опять ловит себя на мысли, что не может отвести от нее глаз — скорее, это попытка поймать взгляд Т'Принг и извиниться хотя бы невербально. Почему-то Ухуре кажется, что другого шанса ей может не представиться.  
  
— Спок, — начинает говорить Т'Пау, — Т'Принг сообщила мне, что не желает выходить за тебя замуж. Ты знаешь об этом?  
  
— Да, Т'Пау, я узнал об этом в тот день, как спустился на Новый Вулкан.  
  
— Но традиции должны быть соблюдены, — Т'Пау замолкает на мгновение: прямо перед ней на поверхность транспортируются капитан Кирк и доктор МакКой.  
  
— Прошу простить за опоздание, — Джим выглядит вновь здоровым, улыбается и просто сияет. Ухура удивляется, но решает, что это было какое-то временное недомогание.  
  
— Если бы вы не были столь уважаемы, я бы удалила вас отсюда немедленно, — произносит Т'Пау, а затем обращается к Т'Принг. — Так что ты решила, Т'Принг?  
  
— _Kali-fi_ , — Т'Принг произносит это слово не очень громко и при этом почему-то смотрит на Ухуру.  
  
— Тогда выбирай того, кто будет сражаться за тебя.  
  
Ухура не верит своим глазам — неужели ей представится случай присутствовать на такой древней церемонии?  
  
— Как это было на заре наших времен, как это есть сейчас и будет впредь, я делаю выбор, — Т'Принг проходит мимо присутствующих вулканцев и, показывая пальцем на Кирка, произносит: — Этот.  
  
Все происходящее дальше Ухуре хочется запечатлеть на голопленке, чтобы сохранить для истории даже самые мельчайшие детали. Например, то, как Кирк пытается противостоять Споку во время схватки и проигрывает. Как в итоге доктор МакКой признает капитана мертвым, а Спок не верит своим ушам. После того, как Т'Пау официально объявляет, что Т'Принг не желает принадлежать кому бы то ни было, Спок просит Ухуру вызвать «Энтерпрайз», чтобы подняться на корабль как можно быстрее.  
  
Она достает коммуникатор.  
  
— Ну и комедию вы там разыграли, мистер Спок, — улыбаясь, заявляет МакКой — он встречает их в транспортаторной.  
  
— Главное, что Т'Пау поверила, — отвечает ему Спок, и все вместе они проходят в лазарет. Ухура все еще не понимает, что происходит и почему доктор так радуется, но когда видит, что на больничной кровати сидит живой и здоровый капитан Кирк, то тоже расплывается в улыбке.  
  
— Но как? — она задает этот вопрос всей троице.  
  
— Ну я об этом и хотел тебе сообщить перед церемонией, — начинает Спок.  
  
Дальнейшие объяснения они дают уже по очереди, чуть ли не перебивая друг друга.  
  
— Все началось с того, что мой отец потребовал, чтобы я оставил Звездный Флот, — продолжает Спок. — Я был готов сделать это до произошедшего на Йорктауне, но после понял, что мое место точно не на Новом Вулкане. Однако это объяснение не устраивало отца. Тогда я связался с Т'Принг, которая к тому моменту обосновалась на одной из вулканских колоний, и спросил, хочет ли она выйти за меня. Логично предположить, что Т'Принг не была настроена на то, чтобы отказаться от привычного ей образа жизни в угоду древним традициям.  
  
— Тогда нужно было что-то придумать, чтобы избавить Спока и Т'Принг от необходимости жениться, — голос Кирка звучит немного хрипло, но с каждым словом это заметно все меньше. — Я не знаю, почему, но однажды я проснулся с четким планом, как провернуть целое представление для Т'Пау. В этом плане была одна единственная загвоздка — атмосфера Нового Вулкана не сильно отличается от той, что на Земле, и это ограничивало наши возможности.  
  
— Какие? — спрашивает Ухура.  
  
— Как сделать так, чтобы все поверили в смерть Джима от рук Спока, — теперь слово берет доктор МакКой. — Если бы все происходило на старом Вулкане, я бы мог сослаться на разреженную атмосферу и с помощью пары инъекций все устроить, а тут пришлось пойти на более сложную схему.  
  
— Дело в том, что мне пришлось ментально связаться с капитаном, чтобы научить его отдавать контроль над разумом и телом мне. У нас были успехи — я мог сделать так, чтобы капитан отключался, когда мне было необходимо. Да, это спорная техника, и доктор МакКой не одобряет ее до сих пор.  
  
— Боунс сказал, это объясняло мое поведение, — Кирк встает с кровати и, слегка покачиваясь, подходит поближе. — Был огромный побочный эффект.  
  
Дальше Ухура узнает о том, что все ментальное поле вокруг планеты захлестывает так называемая нефатальная стадия «лихорадки крови» — вулканцы более, чем обычно, настроены заводить потомство вне пон фарра. Проблема в том, что это самое поле действует и на Спока, а через него и на Джима. Только вот, в отличие от вулканцев, Джим не умеет справляться с этим и подавлять — поэтому оно ожидаемо выплескивается наружу в виде неадекватного поведения.  
  
— И что же теперь? — спрашивает Ухура, когда рассказ заканчивается.  
  
— Я больше не связан никакими обязательствами перед семьей, — Спок смотрит на Джима, а потом поворачивается к Ухуре. — Правда, мой отец не оставит попыток женить меня.  
  
Ухура смотрит на них и думает, что все просто прекрасно. Ровно до того момента, пока МакКой не говорит ей, что ее кто-то вызывает с поверхности. Она уходит из лазарета и направляется не в свою каюту, чтобы ответить на вызов — сразу спускается на планету. Она точно знает, кто ее там ждет.  
  


  
— Через пару дней я покидаю эту планету, — Ухура замирает на пороге, не проходя внутрь. Т'Принг стоит недалеко от дверей и внимательно смотрит на нее. — Поэтому я решила, что нам надо поговорить.  
  
Сейчас на Т'Принг всего лишь легкий длинный халат, украшенный вышивкой в традиционной вулканской манере. Судя по орнаменту, сделан он еще на старом Вулкане. Ухура никогда не видела ничего подобного, и ей кажется, что за одно это короткое путешествие она узнает о вулканской культуре больше, чем за все время обучения в Академии.  
  
Т'Принг выглядит в этом халате невероятно стройной и совершенно спокойной — хотя, казалось бы, она пару часов назад чуть не вышла замуж. Ее волосы распущены, и только сейчас Ухуре удается оценить, насколько они длинные.  
  
— Так и будете стоять на пороге? — спрашивает Т'Принг и отбрасывает прядь за спину. Ухура не сдерживается и позволяет себе оценить то, как полы халата смыкаются на груди Т'Принг. Кто вообще после такого будет утверждать, что вулканцы холодные и бесчувственные?  
  
Наконец Ухура решается пройти внутрь, и двери закрываются за ее спиной. Сама она до сих пор в парадной форме — ей жарко, но кажется, что броня из плотной серой ткани — это именно то, что нужно, чтобы пережить разговор с Т'Принг.  
  
— Могу я предложить вам выпить? — из уст Т'Принг вопрос звучит без каких-либо оттенков или подтекста. Она действительно проходит до ниши в стене, где стоят бутылки с напитками, а затем смотрит снова на Ухуру. — Или вы не настроены на светскую беседу?  
  
Что это? Какая-то игра? Логическая ловушка?  
  
Ухура знает, кто вызывал ее с поверхности, ей не нужно доказывать, что Т'Принг ждала ее и явно готовилась к этому разговору. Что же, в конце концов, происходит в голове этой вулканки?  
  
— Вы хотели видеть меня? Зачем? — Ухура решает, что нужно действовать резко, и сразу спрашивает то, что кажется ей наиболее важным.  
  
— Вы поцеловали меня, — с этими словами Т'Принг быстро преодолевает разделяющее их расстояние и оказывается совсем рядом с Ухурой. — Зачем?  
  
Сейчас, когда такая… неформально одетая Т'Принг находится так близко, Ухуре кажется, что еще немного и она будет не в силах сопротивляться. Ничему из того, что может случиться в этой комнате.  
  
Красота Т'Принг снова оглушает ее. Размеренно вздымающаяся грудь, едва прикрытая тонкой тканью, заставляет Ухуру дышать в такт, и кожа, кожа Т'Принг, которая действительно пахнет так, как она себе представляет… кажется, Ухуре хочется дотронуться.  
  
Ухура не может вспомнить, желала ли она когда-нибудь женщину… но точно уверена, что хочет сейчас.  
  
— Я первая спросила, — Ухура берет себя в руки. Ну, ей кажется, что это так. Она не двигается, и ткань формы мерзко прилипает к вспотевшей спине, хочется что-то сделать с этим, но единственный выход, как на зло, — раздеться.  
  
Ухура убеждает себя, что не будет снимать одежду в комнате Т'Принг. Хотя бы из уважения к Споку… хотя при чем тут вообще Спок?  
  
— Лейтенант Ухура, я могу называть вас Ниота? — Т'Принг прикрывает веки и смотрит на Ухуру из-под ресниц, ее голос звучит тише, и кажется что она сама наслаждается тем, как звучит имя Ухуры из ее уст.  
  
— Пожалуйста.  
  
— Почему ты так напряжена, Ниота? — Т'Принг обходит вокруг, как будто нарочно задевая ее тканью рукавов, и наконец замирает позади — Ухура пытается прибегнуть ко всем возможным логическим выводам, какие приходят ей на ум, но все идет прахом.  
  
Она думает, что, да, однозначно Т'Принг очень красива.  
  
Т'Принг невероятно красива, и Ухуру тянет к ней.  
  
И это совершенно иррационально, потому что Ухура никогда не позволяет себе терять голову, какими бы страстными не оказывались отношения.  
  
На самом деле, вспоминает она, ни один ее роман не сопровождался настолько сильными эмоциями, чтобы хотелось погрузиться в него с головой и пустить все на самотек.  
  
Возможно, в этом кроется корень проблемы.  
  
А может, Ухура слишком много думает. Кажется, эта вредная привычка досталась ей от Спока.  
  
Но Т'Принг? Почему именно она?  
  
Когда Ухура снова возвращается в реальность, не найдя способа перестать желать Т'Принг, то понимает, что так и не ответила на последний заданный вопрос.  
  
— День выдался тяжелый, — поспешно произносит она, надеясь, что задумалась не очень надолго.  
  
В какой-то момент Ухуре перестает хватать воздуха — духота становится невозможной. Она забывает обо всех своих обещаниях и ослабляет ворот формы. Ткань и удерживающая ее застежка почему-то не поддаются, и в какое мгновение Т'Принг сама расстегивает ее китель, Ухура пропускает. Она приходит в себя, когда чувствует, что теперь ничего не мешает горячему воздуху высушить промокшую на спине ткань.  
  
Т'Принг смотрит пристально и замечает висящий на шее Ухуры кулон из вокайи.  
  
— Очаровательно, — Т'Принг касается камня пальцами, а затем поднимает глаза, и Ухуре становится не по себе — она чувствует себя загипнотизированной.  
  
— Позволишь? — Т'Принг легко касается краев черной кофты, которую обычно надевают под китель парадной формы, и, судя по всему, хочет снять ее с Ухуры, — Я же вижу, что тебе в ней жарко.  
  
Ухура думает о том, чтобы возразить, но не делает этого. Похоже, ее молчание считывается как согласие, потому что в следующий момент Т'Принг стягивает с Ухуры кофту и отбрасывает ее в сторону.  
  
Воздух в комнате настолько теплый, что контраст совсем не ощущается. Т’Принг, совершенно не скрывая своего любопытства, скользит взглядом по шее и груди Ухуры, по контуру белоснежного белья и снова останавливает его на кулоне из вокайи. А затем поднимает голову и смотрит на Ухуру так, что время останавливается.  
  
— И что теперь? — спрашивает Ухура. Ей действительно с трудом верится в происходящее, словно сбывается какой-то невероятный эротический сон с ней в главной роли.  
  
— Могу я вернуть тебе поцелуй? — нерешительность проскальзывает в голосе Т'Принг, как будто она пытается спрятать ее, но выходит из рук вон плохо. Все это придает ее внешнему виду налет беззащитности, и впервые с момента их знакомства Ухура не чувствует себя меньше или ниже.  
  
Наконец-то она ощущает, что они равны. Две молодые женщины, контролирующие свою жизнь слишком сильно, чтобы делить ее с кем-то еще.  
  
Ухура не отвечает на вопрос, она протягивает руку и, хватаясь за ладонь Т'Принг, притягивает ее к себе.  
  
Вплотную. Тесно-тесно. И наконец-то делает все медленно, не боясь, что придется убегать. Сейчас она может дать им обеим такую роскошь, как обдумать и принять все происходящее. Просто потому, что им это нужно.  
  
Поцелуй выходит именно таким, каким Ухура представляла его с момента, как переступила порог комнаты. Она останавливается на одних только губах, наконец-то у нее есть возможность почувствовать, какова кожа Т'Принг не только на ощупь, но и на вкус.  
  
Ее с ума сводят выступающие после поцелуев зеленые пятна на ключицах Т'Принг, и голова начинает кружиться — то ли от недостатка кислорода, то ли от переизбытка чувств.  
  
Ухура пропускает тот момент, когда ткань халата сползает на пол, оставляя Т'Принг обнаженной — кажется, они слишком увлечены друг другом, чтобы подумать об этом.  
  


  
Ухура просыпается, когда чувствует, что Т'Принг встала с кровати. В голове крутится слишком много мыслей от «что же я наделала» до «как описать произошедшее для Звездного Флота».  
  
Она слышит, что Т'Принг все еще в комнате, можно уловить, как ткань скользит по ее коже, когда она одевается. А потом Т'Принг садится рядом с Ухурой на кровать и начинает говорить:  
  
— Я знаю, что ты уже не спишь, — Ухуре приходится открыть глаза. Т'Принг смотрит на нее так, будто изучает, словно прошлой ночью у нее было недостаточно времени на это. — Полагаю, нам надо обсудить случившееся.  
  
Ухура садится, натягивая на себя край покрывала, и слегка удивляется тому, что Т'Принг не называет вещи своими именами.  
  
— Я не хочу смущать тебя, — как будто прочитав мысли, произносит Т'Принг.  
  
— Мне кажется, для этого уже немного поздновато, — улыбается Ухура. Делает она это, скорее, для того, чтобы скрыть собственное замешательство и непонимание того, как жить дальше. Напряжение, за эти несколько дней скопившееся между ней и Т'Принг, испарилось, оставив только неловкость и предательски розовеющие щеки — да и то Ухура уже не уверена, что причиной этому является не духота Нового Вулкана.  
  
— Тебе нужно поговорить со Споком, — у Т'Принг во взгляде проскальзывает что-то, очень напоминающее разочарование. — Скажи ему, что даже такие безобидные дружеские узы, как те, что есть между вами, могут быть причиной многих необдуманных поступков.  
  
Т'Принг отводит взгляд, а до Ухуры доходит. Она зажмуривается, сильно, до цветных пятен перед глазами, и внутри нее начинает разрастаться злость. На Спока, конечно же, за все его ментальные трюки, о которых он предпочитает не распространяться. На Т'Принг — за то, что принимает решения за Ухуру. Ну и на весь вулканский род — просто так, потому что сегодня слишком хорошее утро.  
  
— То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что мое влечение к тебе возникло аналогично тому, что было с Кирком? — Ухура уже не стесняется в том, чтобы пропустить раздражение в каждое слово.  
  
— Абсолютно верно, — Т'Принг вновь смотрит на нее. — Сработало гораздо слабее, чем для капитана Кирка, потому что узы уже не такие прочные. Они истончаются со временем, но даже их хватило, чтобы поймать общий ментальный фон планеты.  
  
Т'Принг продолжает говорить о том, что обнаружила связь только вчера вечером и ни в чем не винит ни Ухуру, ни Спока.  
  
Ухура же хочет, чтобы она заткнулась.  
  
— Ты можешь меня от нее избавить? — спрашивает она, хотя ответ и так очевиден.  
  
— Нет, это должен сделать Спок.  
  
На мгновение они обе замолкают.  
  
— А что насчет тебя? — Ухура надеется, что не услышит в ответ «во всем виновато ментальное поле планеты, и на самом деле ты меня не интересуешь». — Мое влечение оказалось искусственным, но ты все равно ответила мне.  
  
— Наверно, ты уже и так догадалась, что к чему.  
  
Ухуре давно не было так паршиво. От того, чтобы встать с кровати, быстро одеться и подняться на корабль, ее удерживает призрачное чувство, что это еще не все. Ей почему-то кажется, что при наличии связи с вулканцем это самое ментальное поле не может сделать более ярким то, чего не существует. Нельзя вырастить дерево даже в самой благодатной почве, не посадив туда семя.  
  
— И как мы будем разбираться с этим?  
  
— Есть варианты?  
  
— Мы можем разойтись и сделать вид, что сегодняшней ночи никогда не было, — они смотрят друг на друга, и, судя по всему, этот вариант им обеим не нравится. — Или попробовать начать все заново, но уже вне любых телепатических полей и ментальных уз.  
  
— Ты действительно готова сделать это? — кажется, что в голосе Т'Принг звучит удивление, но Ухуре сейчас не хочется анализировать и делать сложные выводы. Она думает о том, что, да, она на самом деле готова рискнуть и сделать все правильно, постепенно и, может быть, чрезвычайно медленно. Но совершенно точно не желает расставаться вот так — им обеим нужно разобраться в себе и в том, что же они на самом деле чувствуют друг к другу. А как это сделать из разных концов галактики?  
  
— Да, — Ухура снова улыбается, но теперь на ее лице больше не отражается напряжение — Т'Принг словно замечает это, и тоже мгновенно расслабляется. — Остаться друзьями мы еще успеем.  
  
Т'Принг ничего не говорит. Возможно, любое сказанное ею слово прозвучит сейчас вопиюще нелогично, и потому она молчит — смотрит на Ухуру и позволяет себе лишь одобрительно вздернуть бровь. И это красноречивее любого согласия.


End file.
